O Trio
by Odd Ellie
Summary: O Doutor, o Mestre e Donna Noble viajam juntos na TARDIS - ligeiramente crack - levemente Doctor/Master
1. O Trio

**O Trio **

"De todos os dias que você podia escolher para aterrissar tinha que ser justamente no dia de uma revolução ?" Donna perguntou após entrar na TARDIS e fechar a sua porta.

"Não foi uma escolha, eu simplesmente não sabia que esses eventos ocorreriam hoje" o Doutor disse.

"Eu sabia" o Mestre disse.

"Porque você não disse nada ?"

"Eu estava com vontade de ver um pouco de caos e violência aleatória"

"Doutor porque exatamente você decidiu que viajar com um sociopata ?" Donna perguntou.

"Porque ele me ama e quer cuidar de mim. E também desde que a presidente Romana deu um fora nele ele parece ter uma queda enorme por pessoas loiras" o Mestre respondeu.

O Doutor pareceu um tanto irritado com esse comentário. Donna não conseguiu deixar de achar isso um tanto divertido (nos últimos meses viajando na TARDIS era claro ela e o Mestre não eram e provavelmente nunca viriam a ser amigos, mas zoar o Doutor era um hobby que ambos tinham em comum)

"Você foi de alguma maneira responsável pelo governo desse planeta ter entrado em colapso ?"

"Eu temo que não, essa foi a primeira vez que eu estive em Trion"

"Então como você sabia o que ia acontecer hoje ?"

"Durante a Academia nós tivemos longas e tediosas aulas sobre a história dessa civilização durante um semestre"

"Então como o Doutor não sabia ?"

"Porque ele nunca prestava atenção nas aulas"

"Porque alguém ficava me distraindo o tempo todo" o Doutor disse.

"E ainda assim esse alguém conseguia ter as segundas melhores notas da classe, acho que esse alguém era simplesmente bom desse jeito. Só pra você saber Donna o alguém que nós estamos falando nessa conversa sou eu"

"Isso é óbvio, e não apenas pelo seu egocentrismo de sempre" Donna disse.

"Sinto muito minha cara, quando se conversa com criaturas com cerebrozinhos tão primitivos quanto o seu é difícil saber o que é compreensível ou não"

"Não fale com ela desse jeito. E voltando ao assunto teve um monte de vezes que as suas notas só foram tão altas porque você fazia os projetos e provas em dupla com a Ushas"

"Não é minha culpa você só lembrar-se de chamá-la no último momento"

"Quem é essa ?" Donna perguntou.

"Uma Timelady que estudou conosco. Depois ela passou a ser conhecida como a Rani, uma renegada como nós também, ela parecia um pouco como ele, só que bem menos insana, bem mais competente e com nenhuma tendência a gostar de programas de televisão destinados a crianças com menos de cinco anos de idade. De qualquer maneira ela era nossa amiga na Academia, bem, mais ou menos nossa amiga" o Doutor disse.

"Se nós irritássemos ela o suficiente ela nos deixava copiar os deveres que ela tinha feito e ela sempre dizia que nós éramos idiotas" o Mestre disse.

"Ela estava certa" Donna disse.

"Ela também sugeriu que eu e ele nos casássemos um monte de vezes" o Mestre disse.

"Sim ela fazia isso, mas ela dizia mais algo do tipo : Vocês são um par de pestes que se merecem" o Doutor disse.

"Ela estava certa de novo" Donna disse.

Os dois Timelords se entreolharam.

"Donna por um acaso você tem um relógio de bolso que você não nota realmente e que você nunca se preocupou em abrir ?"

"Não"

"Você tem certeza ?"

"Sim. Porque você quer saber ?"

"Por nada"

Só para garantir horas mais tarde quando Donna estava ocupada na Piscina/Biblioteca eles procuraram por entre as malas delas algum relógio, eles não encontraram nenhum, se sentiram um tanto tolos por um momento. Depois eles seguem sem pensar mais nesse assunto, e sem notar os símbolos Gallifreyanos que haviam no anel que sempre estava na mão de Donna.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	2. Sobre desafetos e votos

**Sobre desafetos e votos**

Ter a sua melhor amiga e o seu namorado ocasional/prisioneiro/melhor inimigo não se darem bem era o tipo de coisa que teoricamente deveria tornar a convivência na TARDIS mais difícil, mas os únicos momentos em que Donna e o Mestre pareciam apreciar a companhia um do outro eram aqueles quando estavam fazendo pouco dele, então o Doutor não se sentia tão disposto assim a encorajar uma amizade entre eles. Então não é tão surpreendente assim quando um dia o Mestre declara :

"Eu odeio ela"

"Você odeia todo mundo com quem eu viajo"

"Isso não é verdade, eu até era um tanto afeiçoado a Jo Grant, acredito até que um dos motivos para eu ter escolhido Lucy como esposa foi por ela me lembrar um pouquinho a sua antiga assistente. E daquele cara ruivo que a sua quinta regeneração viajava com, na verdade acho que o único motivo que eu o torturei daquela vez foi porque ele parecia meio atraente amarrado e gemendo de dor"

O Doutor revira os seus olhos.

"Eu não precisava saber dessa última parte. O que é essa coisa no seu rosto ?"

"Uma barba, ou pelo menos vai ser uma em breve"

"Eu sei que é, eu não sou cego, o que eu quis dizer foi porque você está deixando essa coisa monstruosa crescer de novo ?"

"Eu gosto de barbas"

"Eu sei, eu conheci a Lucy"

"Você não é tão engraçado quando você acha que é"

"Nem você"

"Então voltando ao assunto se você não odeia todos com quem eu viajo o que exatamente a Donna fez para merecer o seu rancor ?"

"Ela não votou Saxon"

O Doutor o encara por alguns segundos antes de começar a rir.

"Não é engraçado, por menos de 1% eu não fui eleito unanimamente, é por causa dela e de alguns humanos mais estúpidos que o normal"

"Porque você liga ? O seu mandato durou dois dias"

"Sim, mas foi um mandato mesmo assim, e ser eleito unanimamente seria o tipo de coisa que seria interessante ter nos livros de história"

"Um primeiro ministro que enlouquece e mata o presidente dos Estados Unidos ao vivo na tv com certeza vai ser algo que a história não vai esquecer"

"Aaawn, obrigada, você me mima demais"

"Isso não foi um elogio"

"Claro que foi"

"Tá ela tinha visões políticas diferentes da do seu partido, e daí?"

"Essa é a pior parte, ela não ligava para política, ela disse apenas que não ia com a minha cara e por isso votou contra mim. Como alguém pode não ir com a minha cara ? Eu sou adorável"

"Você é um assassino em massa"

"Eu sei disso, mas a minha face é adorável, falando sério quem poderia dizer não para esse rostinho ?" o Mestre disse apontando para si mesmo e fazendo uma expressão inocente "Tem algo estranho sobre essa mulher"

"Sim, um bom gosto em pessoas, uma característica que eu infelizmente não divido, agora para de reclamar e coma uma banana, a Donna vai acordar logo e nós temos um longo dia pela frente"

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	3. Babysitting

**Babysitting **

"Você quer que eu sirva de babá ?" Donna disse incrédula.

"Não, não exatamente, tecnicamente babá é algo para crianças e ele tem quase um milênio de idade. Tudo que você precisa fazer é ficar de olho nele por algumas horas enquanto eu estou resolvendo umas coisas na UNIT, Martha me ligou pedindo ajuda e ele torturou a família dela por um ano, seria meio constrangedor aparecer com ele lá, e se você colocar Teletubbies para passar ele deve se distrair e não te incomodar por um bom tempo"

"Isso soa como uma babá para mim. Uma pergunta : você alguma vez parou para pensar no fato que você está apaixonado por um homem cujos hobbies incluem cometer genocídio e assistir Teletubbies ?"

"Sim eu já pensei varias vezes, e acredite em mim não tem nenhuma pessoa no universo mais irritada quanto aos meus sentimentos por ele do que eu. Então você faz isso por mim ?"

"Tá bem, mas você vai ficar me devendo um favor enorme"

"Você não está dizendo isso só por dizer não é ? Você realmente vai me cobrar esse um dia não vai ?"

"Pode ter certeza que sim Spaceman"

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


End file.
